


come and dream the night with me

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-neutral Reader, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Not a chat fic, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, rinne is a smoker here sry i just think its sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: You drop by Rinne's apartment for a late night visit. Soon enough, you find yourself lost together in his bed.[YOU]: hey[YOU]: are you awake[RINNE]: no[YOU]: bitch[YOU]: fuck you[YOU]: hurry and get out of bed. it’s important.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	come and dream the night with me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!! i told myself i would try to make a bunch of self-insert stuff over the course of october in preparation for my birthday (nov 1st) and so!! here is the first piece!!!! i actually finished this on friday but... i did not finish checking over it until today so. here is it now!
> 
> although i made this piece for myself, i hope others can like it? lmk if you do! it was actually supposed to have a lot more... like, substance to it but... somehow i ended up not including that but whatever lol domestic fluff is cute on its own too!!
> 
> one of these days rinne will Not cause me grief over trying to make sure he's not ooc so. feel free to lmk if you have any criticism on his depiction jhgdfksjlkl or if you'd like to tell me i did a good job too!!
> 
> enjoy, and thank you for reading!

The buzzing of the phone was what woke Rinne up from his sprawled out slumber. It was some blaring tone, an annoying piece of shit that he had set as his text tone earlier that week in order to annoy HiMERU and Kohaku during practice. He hadn’t gotten around to changing it yet though, and so now it was coming around to bite him in the ass at 3am after _maybe_ an hour of sleep. It’s high pitched, poorly tuned notes were blaring in his ear from his phone’s position next to his pillow, and Rinne found himself hard pressed to ignore it. Not for lack of trying though. The pillow he slammed over his head tried in a fruitless effort to tune out the irritating notification tone, and the pressure he pressed on the soft material lessened only once the initial music stopped. Finally.

And then it went off again. Loud, irritating, and completely impossible to ignore. It’s noise took the pillow suffocating his hearing and tore it off his head, forcing him to drag his face out of the crook of his arm and squint at the way too bright light emanating from the brief flash of his phone screen. Who the hell was texting him at ass o’clock in the morning?

(He ignored how often _he_ was that person, because besides the point.)

The hand that had discarded his pillow to the side felt around in the returned darkness for the weight of his phone, grasping it by the charging cord and yanking it back onto the bed when he accidentally swiped it off the edge of the mattress. His calloused fingers felt along the side for the power button and turned it on, scrunching his face up when the light hit him straight in the face once again. As his eyes adjusted though, he swiped around the screen of his smartphone, unlocking it and pulling up his notification bar entirely on muscle memory. He didn’t need his eyes to function in order to do something that simple.

Once his eyes did adjust though, he was faced immediately with the multitude of redundant notifications that he didn’t bother to swipe away and had no plans to do so anytime soon. He didn’t care enough, and right now they weren’t what was the focus of his attention anyways. His attention was on the notification sitting at the top of his screen, a green LINE notification that asked a very simple question.

[YOU]: are you awake rn

He swung his legs off the edge of the bed and forced himself to push up into a sitting position. The sleep slowly bled its way out of his eyes, although it was still blatant in his movements as he groggily grasped at the handle of his nightstand drawer, yanking it open to blindly feel around its depths. He made a pleased noise at himself once he found what he was looking for, his once free hand emerging with a rectangular box and plastic lighter hanging loosely between his knuckles. The cigarette box was flipped down into the palm of his hand where it sat snugly as he shoved himself up off the bed. He shuffled out towards the balcony doors.

If you were texting him at this hour, then it must be something important. He might as well get himself comfortable.

The cool contrast of the smooth concrete floor of the balcony was a harsh contrast to the muggy Japanese summer weather, and it sent chills up his spine as Rinne padded across the floor to the railing. He had already clicked open the chat before even getting out of bed, so all he had to wait for until he could read and respond to your messages was for the app to load under his and Niki’s shitty apartment wifi. Luckily for him, it had already finished by the time he placed the device down on the flat plastic rail. That way he could stare down at the bright green message bubbles to see what you had said as he began shaking a cigarette out from its box.

[YOU]: hey

[YOU]: are you awake rn

He left the unlit stick hanging from his mouth as he replied, a cheeky grin spreading around the teeth holding the cigarette in place.

[RINNE]: no

He snickered quietly to himself as he fingered the lighter in his hand and brought it up to light white paper aglow. He could just imagine your reaction to his response, and it made him pity the fact that he wouldn’t be able to be there to see it himself.

[YOU]: bitch

[YOU]: fuck you

His laughter turned from quiet to raucous, shaking his body with his cackling. You were so fun to tease; he couldn’t help it. Your reactions were always so raw and rough, clashing with his teasing in exasperated and resigned fondness.

[YOU]: hurry and get out of bed. it’s important.

 _That_ raised a few eyebrows.

[RINNE]: damn if u wanted a booty call u could have just said lol 😏

[YOU]: ...

[YOU]: I brought beer and snacks

Well, now. That changed a few things.

[RINNE]: on it honeybee

He silently mourned the loss of his smoke as he kicked up the plastic ashtray that had been carelessly discarded on the balcony floor. The burning embers of his barely burnt cigarette were extinguished within it before he made his way back across the threshold and into his bedroom. He felt his way through the darkness and swore when he stubbed his toe on the leg of a chair, but otherwise he made his way to the entryway in a relatively peaceful manner, flicking the lights back on as he went.

True to your word, you were standing there in front of his apartment door with a six-pack of beer at your feet and a 7-11 bag hanging from your arm. In your hands you held a bag of chips that you were stuffing your mouth with, and your phone could be spotted tucked up under your armpit instead of in your pockets where it should have been.

He unlocked the door.

“Yo.”

You looked up in surprise, almost as if you hadn’t actually expected him to open the door anytime soon. Your mouth was full of chips, and so you scrambled to finish chewing them and wipe your face so you could speak.

“Finally. It’s so fucking humid out here. Hurry up and let me in, will you? Oh, and here’s the beer. They were out of the one you liked, so I just got the one that looked the prettiest. Hope it doesn’t taste like garbage,” You paused to think for a moment. “Well, not that the one you like doesn’t taste like garbage either but…”

Rinne more than happily accepted the offering, and stepped a half-step aside so you could shove your way inside, deliberately leaving himself just enough in the way to give you a hard time as you pushed by him. You had been by the apartment enough times to know the layout by now and so you didn’t hesitate to stop by the kitchen and drop the bag of chips, sweets, and sugared drinks on the counter. You had made sure to throw in some of the things you knew Niki liked as well, as an apology for fueling the array of empty beer cans you knew Rinne liked to leave sitting around the apartment.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause your bougie shit costs ten times more,” He quipped back as he followed behind you, draping his body over yours and effectively pinning you against the ceramic counter. It was warm, too warm, his skin and the fabric of his clothes heated up by the dense summer heat. It was vaguely uncomfortable, but you hadn’t seen your boyfriend in almost a week. You figured you could put up with a little bit of warmth for a while.

“You know full well I think that’s nasty too! It’s just less nasty than the cheap stuff. It’s mediocre.” You grumbled under your breath when Rinne pushed your hand aside to steal the last of your chips, snagging the ⅔ finished bag and stepping back to dump the rest all in his mouth. You were too used to this behavior from him by now though, and so you simply brushed it off and turned back around to face him. It’s not like it was a huge loss anyways.

The cool temperature of the counter was welcome against your hands as you leaned back against it, staring Rinne down. He was busy going through the bag to see what you had brought, along with tearing open the cardboard container around the beer. You had been content to simply watch him until he was finished, knowing his attention was elsewhere. You hadn’t expected him to actually initiate the next part of the conversation first.

“Do your folks know you’re here?”

You tilted your head at him and responded with an amused lilt to your voice. “I didn’t realize you were so concerned with my family keeping tabs on me.”

Rinne looked up from the beer he had settled on cracking open and scoffed, slipped his hand down into the waistband of his boxers so that way he could dangle his phone in front of you. “You’re a grown ass adult. I ain’t your babysitter. I just wanna know if I gotta mute this shit so it doesn’t go blowing up in the morning.”

You laughed.

“I sent them a text, don’t worry. I’m responsible, unlike a _certain someone_.”

He sauntered his way back over to your side and leaned all his weight onto you, some of his beer sloshing over the edge of the full can and splattering against the counter and floor. Neither of you could be bothered to care. It was destined to become Niki’s problem, or at the very least, yours to deal with tomorrow morning.

“Responsible, irresponsible. Same thing. _I_ know what I’m doing, right?”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence, Rinne sipping at his beer and you tucking yourself into the comfort of his broad frame and muscular arms. In all honesty, you were kind of exhausted, and it was no wonder why. The clock now read 4:30 AM and you hadn’t slept at all since last night. You were running on fumes and adrenaline, and if anything, the heat emanating from the humid outdoors and Rinne’s warm body only made the grogginess worse. It was all you could do to not to start dozing off right then and there, pressed up against his side. In fact, you almost did.

It was Rinne’s own stretching that jostled you back to consciousness, the clatter of empty tin against the stainless steel of the sink serving as your alarm clock. You blinked yourself back awake as you stabilized yourself back on your own two feet, except… he wouldn’t let you. Even if you tried to pull back and hold your weight on your own two feet, Rinne would immediately pull you back into his side. It was how you had to stumble along with him across the room and through the hallway, passing by Niki’s room and treading into the space that Rinne called his own. The room itself was messy, a few old shirts thrown over the back of a chair and the sheets of the bed kicked off the bed and crumpled on the floor a few feet away from it. Random wrappers and nic-nacs could be easily spotted, but you didn’t get to frown at the familiar sight for long before the light switch was promptly slapped off.

You didn’t have to wonder how to navigate the sudden darkness for long, because soon after, you were left shrieking at the sudden feeling of Rinne hauling you up like a sack of potatoes under his arm. It was decidedly _not_ sexy, and in the moments before you were tossed up onto the twin bed Rinne used, you lamented your boyfriend’s terrible lack of romanticism in his actions. He could be sweet when he wanted to, but _lord_ was his brashness far more prominent.

The breath was knocked out of you the moment your back hit the soft material of the mattress, and as you attempted to recoordinate yourself, Rinne crawled into the bed right after you. It was a tight fit, especially considering how wide Rinne already was, and so it was a no brainer for him to pull you up against his chest and flip the two of you around so that you were left laying with your head on his chest.

“You know, I could have gotten into bed by myself. You could have just told me.”

You didn’t even have to turn the light back on to know Rinne was wearing a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

Incorrigible, honestly. And yet you loved him from the bottom of your heart despite it all. There was no point in continuing to debate the topic, and regardless, you could already feel sleep resettling under your skin. It was like being weighed down by lead skin, and you allowed yourself to yawn from deep within your chest. It only served to make you even sleepier.

You felt Rinne’s hand come up to silently card through your hair and the edges of your lips curled up in a slight smile. You pressed your face deeper in between his pectorals and the fabric of his shirt, wrapping the soft cotton material in a lightly fisted grip.

“Whatever. G’night, Rinne-kun. Sweet dreams.”

His response came in the form of a chaste kiss pressed against your crown as you were slipping into unawareness, a yawn of his own slipping out into your hair as he closed off his sentence..

“Night. See you tomorrow, honeybee.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
